


Don't Let Me Go

by veryveryverytemporarily



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Commitment, Love, M/M, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryveryverytemporarily/pseuds/veryveryverytemporarily
Summary: Aaron lets his doubts about Robert's commitment run away with him, Robert wants to reassure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble, a bit soppy

They sleep fitfully, waking, reaching for each other in the dark. For a while now, each time they make love, it’s been somehow about saying goodbye. Robert tries to keep it playful, teasing, talking too much in that low half whisper he gets. But his fingers seem to hold on tighter, digging into Aaron’s flesh.

‘Ouch!’ Aaron says into the night.

‘Sorry, did that hurt?’

‘Just a bit.’

He tries to laugh it off, his fading smile lost in the darkness.

Robert’s fingers loosen, but as soon as the pressure lightens, Aaron wants it back. The words he wants to say stick in his throat.

_‘Don’t let go. Not yet.’_

For now, Aaron has tethered Robert to this small dysfunctional family, but the peg is shifting in shallow earth. Robert pulls against the rope and Aaron tugs him back again, but once he’s sentenced and sent down, he can’t help wondering what will hold him there.

He and Liv own The Mill, and maybe Robert has invested in the renovation, but it’s not enough to keep him tied. He has the haulage firm, but investing in businesses, buying and selling, it’s all second nature to Robert. He can move on at a whim, at will, if something more attractive, someone more attractive, comes along.

Robert’s lips travel up over his inner thigh in the dark, Aaron’s chest is rising and falling.

He knows Robert wants to belong, but he doesn’t know how. He’s a loose cannon, living his life in restless, temporary episodes, trying and failing at commitment. And this episode is surely nearing the credits now.

A sharp slap on the thigh brings him back to the present.

‘Stop it.’ Robert says. ‘Concentrate.’

He’s on his knees now, tugging at Aaron’s hips as he shuffles forwards.

‘Make me.’ Aaron flashes back. The anger comes from nowhere, it brings a deep rush of desire with it, intensifying the heat already radiating from his groin.

He’s not angry with Robert, he’s angry with himself, for needing him so much, for being so scared of losing him when he goes to prison that he’s already written the ending in his head.

Robert leans forward over his body, moving up on his knuckles, then lifts Aaron’s hands above his head against the sheet, threading their fingers so that Aaron can feel Robert’s ring cutting into him. Robert rests his hard cheek against his.

‘I know what you’re doing, pushing me away. I know you too well.’

Aaron rolls his eyes in the dark.

‘But I won’t let you let me go,’ Robert whispers. ’And tomorrow, I’ll prove it.’

Aaron doesn’t know what he means about tomorrow, but his heart aches.

 ‘Prove it now.’ he answers.

So Robert does, and this time, it doesn’t feel like another goodbye. It feels like a promise of forever. If only Aaron can bring himself to believe it.


End file.
